Choices
by chikahikari
Summary: Dan di saat itu, aku mulai menyukainya. Menyukai pria bermanik onyx itu, pemuda dengan surai ravennya yang indah, yang memiliki lirikan tajam yang dingin. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke


-Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-

Pasti sejak awal…. Sejak awal ketika manik kami tanpa sengaja bertemu, _emerald_-kudengan _onyx_-nya, ia menyadari bahwa aku… gadis biasa ini, jatuh cinta padanya, pemuda hebat yang menjadi bahan perbincangan gadis-gadis satu sekolah.

Saat itu malam _Tanabata_. Aku dan Naruto menuliskan permohonan di _tanzaku_. Seperti remaja lainnya, kami mengikatkannya di ranting daun bambu yang membentuk pohon harapan. Aku menggunakan yukata dengan corak bunga yang memiliki nama sama denganku, _Sakura_. Aku dan Naruto menuju taman kota, berkumpul dengan banyak orang, menikmati bintang malam yang indah.

"Kau cantik, Sakura." Bisik Naruto. Aku menatapnya, tercengang. Aku tertawa mendengar bualannya. Memundurkan tubuhku karena tawa. Dan di situlah…

"Maaf," Ujarku ketika sadar telah menabrak orang di belakangku. Pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ itu membuka katupnya kecil ketika kubalik tubuhku menghadapnya. Pandangan kami bertemu, untuk pertama kalinya. Jumpa pertamaku dengan pemuda pujaan para gadis.

Mulanya ia hanya terdiam, melirikku melalui sudut pandangnya yang tajam. "Ya…"

Sebuah kata. Satu kata dari darinya. Ia membuatku tercengang, sekali lagi. Ya, entah apa yang membuat kata itu sangat berarti. Dan di saat itu, aku mulai menyukainya. Menyukai pria bermanik onyx itu, pemuda dengan surai ravennya yang indah, yang memiliki lirikan tajam yang dingin. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

oOoOo

"Sakura?"

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Hening sesaat. Pikiranku buyar. _Flashback _masa 2 tahun yang lalu itu membuatku terdiam entah sudah berapa lama. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu…"

Aku menoleh pada Naruto, ia terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, Naruto. Kita teman, sahabat. Jangan merusaknya, kumohon."

Naruto menunduk lemah. Tidak kuasa menjawabku. Kembali hening.

_Ketika malam Tanabata mempertemukan kami, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi selang beberapa bulan. Konoha High School. Kami kembali bertemu. Dengan keterkejutan yang terpampang jelas di wajah kami._

_Terkejut. Aku senang. Aku kira itu takdir, tapi… Mungkin itu benar, tapi entahlah. Ini pasti rahasia Tuhan._

_Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Mungkin karena ia mengenali wajahku, mungkin hanya karena itu. Kalau benar begitu, ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Insiden kecil membuatnya mengenangku selama 4 bulan lebih. Aku tahu, aku konyol. Dan begitu tolol._

"_Kau ingat aku?" Aku menghampirinya dengan senyum kecil. Perlakuan paling bodoh._

_Ia menatapku dingin, persis ketika ia melirikku di malam Tanabata tempo hari. "Ya."_

_Rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa. 2 kali bertemu dengannya, ia tidak memberikan respon lain padaku. Aku terkekeh kecil._

"_Ya, aku mengingatmu. Dengan yukata Sakura di malam Tanabata, menabrakku tanpa sengaja karena tertawa."_

_Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdebar kencang, darahku mengalir deras, sekujur tubuhku menjadi hangat. Senyum sumringah merekah dari sudut bibirku. "Kau… Ingat itu…" Aku gelagapan mengatakannya, kepalaku tertunduk malu._

"_Kita bertemu lagi." Sahutnya. Ketika itu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya. Pertama kali kulihat ia tersenyum._

_Saat aku masih tercengang, bahkan tersipu, ia melewatiku kembali dengan wajah dinginnya. Hari itu, hidupku berubah. Semua menjadi indah. Ketika waktu berdetik, aku harap aku berada di sekolah. Hanya di sekolah aku dapat melihatnya. Sangat jelas. Tentu saja. Kami sekelas, dan itu terlihat seperti takdir lain lagi._

"Satu permohonan, Sakura. Kumohon." Naruto kembali memecahkan keheningan di antara kami, membuyarkan lamunanku terhadap memori yang telah lalu. Sepertinya ia memperhatikanku termenung sedari tadi.

Kusambut ucapan Naruto dengan senyum kecilku. Tersisa keperihan di sana. "Lupakan Sasuke. Jangan ada air mata lagi. Tolong…" Katanya. Aku memaku dengan tatapan kosong ke arahnya. "Hahahaha…. Santai, Sakura. Wajahmu lucu sekali." Bahak Naruto kembali pada pribadinya yang tak kenal galau itu, ia terlihat kembali ceria. Mungkin ia berusaha menyingkirkan sakit hatinya. Mungkin…

Aku menatapnya khawatir. Ia menyengir lebar ke arahku untuk meyakinkanku bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kemudian Naruto meninggalkanku duduk di bangku kelas seorang diri. Sebelum langkahnya hilang dari pandangan awasku, kulihat ada perih yang sama yang kurasakan terpeta di wajahnya.

Rasa bersalah itu ada, tetapi…

Tetapi sulit untuk dapat mendustai perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke yang secara misterius menghilang sejak 7 bulan yang lalu. Meninggalkanku dengan luka yang sulit terobati. Semua orang, termasuk aku, menanyakan keberadaannya. Tapi ia… Ia tak kunjung kembali. Hari-hariku berubah lagi. Menjadi sangat buruk. Amat buruk.

Air mata… Itu pasti.

Semua orang, tidak hanya Naruto, menyuruhku untuk melupakannya. Tapi hal itu… Tidak segampang apa yang terlihat.

Ketika orang-orang mengatakan, kau bahagia di tempatmu sekarang, dengan hidup barumu, dan mungkin… Kau temukan yang lebih baik dariku. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Air matapun tak dapat terbendung lagi, aku sudah menguras air mata terlalu banyak. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Ia cinta pertamaku. _Tapi orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak baik untukku_.

Aku tidak percaya itu…

Itu bualan, itu pasti bohong.

Sekalipun ia tidak pernah mengatakan suka padaku, ada keyakinan pada diriku bahwa suatu saat nanti aku dan dirinya bisa bersama dalam dekapan, belahan hati kami dapat menyatu menjadi sebuah insan. Entah itu keyakinan, atau… Harapan.

_Orang-orang berusaha meyakinkanku, kau tidak akan kembali_. Dan aku selalu berusaha mengabaikannya, aku tidak percaya. Aku hanya percaya pada satu hal… Aku mencintaimu, dan kau pasti kembali, kapanpun itu, ada saatnya.

Ketika salju pucat dengan lemas menjatuhkan diri ke permukaan Tokyo, kukira kau akan kembali dengan senyum yang sama yang kau berikan padaku saat itu. Musim dingin yang mengingatkanku pada rautmu yang tak bersahabat.

Tapi, bahkan ketika musim salju berakhir dan berganti pada musim semi, ketika _Sakura _mulai bermekaran, kau tidak kunjung menjumpaiku.

Kau harus tahu Sasuke, aku mulai lemah tanpamu. Entah sampai kapan aku bertahan, menunggumu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi bagaimanapun… Aku tidak akan bisa menghapus namamu yang sudah menyeruak masuk ke salah satu bagian terpenting di hidupku.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto?"

Naruto mendekatiku. "Kau harus ceria," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku, "Seperti dulu."


End file.
